


大ちゃん的煩惱

by Leonhard483



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	大ちゃん的煩惱

最先忍不住的是二宮，看著大野和相葉兩人又在幫對方拍照，不時裝可愛耍白癡，原本坐在角落的二宮起身經過兩人低喃了一句無聊便摔門出去，讓在自娛娛人的兩人完全摸不著頭緒的楞在原地。

櫻井因為還在和經紀人討論事情還未回到休息室，傻楞楞的兩人轉頭看向另一個當事人，松本感受到兩人的視線只是聳聳肩，沒一會也站起身離開休息室。

松本在大樓裡隨意閒晃很快就找到躲在偏僻角落的二宮，走過去和對方一樣背靠著牆壁滑手機。

「太明顯了。」

「閉嘴。」

松本瀏覽著手機裡的相簿，找到一張傳給二宮，是大野和相葉方才靠的極近在看手機，兩人都笑得很開心。

「夠了沒有！」

二宮低吼著瞪向松本，只見對方勾著嘴角眼裡卻沒有笑意。

「別以為亂發脾氣他就會特別關心你，你只會讓他覺得自己做錯了事情。」

「嘖⋯⋯我知道啦！但是⋯⋯啊！真是的！」

二宮挫折的蹲下身將臉埋進雙臂間，沈默了好一會才站起身，向松本伸手。

「陪我裝個樣子。」

松本也沒拒絕，牽住二宮的手一起走回休息室，任由對方拉著自己走到沙發去坐下。  
二宮等松本坐穩了便往沙發一躺，頭枕在松本腿上拉過相葉的外套喊了聲我要睡了就沒了聲音。

「Nino一定又熬夜打電動了，難怪今天脾氣那麼差。」

相葉看著自己被二宮蹂躪的外套小聲對自家隊長說道，大野眨了眨眼睛理解似的點頭回應，兩人便識相的噤了聲，各自回到自己的位子休息。

松本一手滑著手機，另一手卻輕放在二宮手臂上，手指有意無意地玩著對方毛絨絨的髮尾，餘光觀察著不遠處窩在沙發上，視線卻黏在二宮身上的大野，這麼多年了還是無法理解自家隊長是又陷入自己的小宇宙或在放空，又或者在思考方才的事情。

櫻井則在半小時後才回到休息室，二宮倒也真的就這麼睡著了。見到櫻井回來相葉來到長沙發，握住二宮的纖細的手腕將人拉坐起身趁二宮雙腿從沙發滑落趕緊坐下，二宮順勢地又軟綿綿的倒在相葉身上。

「Nino，醒醒。」

「嗯......醒著......」

二宮眼皮連翻都沒翻一下，只是抬手揮了兩下表示自己起床了。松本伸展著終於獲得自由的雙腿，腳尖蹭到坐在對面的大野，看到對方眨了幾下眼睛望向自己微微笑了一下，不自覺也勾了嘴角。

「那麼，除了各自例行的節目工作，大野さん只有你被邀請去談話節目，可以嗎？」

櫻井交代完和經紀人討論個人近一個月的行程，發現這個月大家都稍微輕鬆些。和經紀人討論過後發現大家的時間幾乎都錯開，而且只有大野的時間比較有餘裕能去其他節目。

「啊、沒問題。」

想想自己也就嵐的節目要忙而已，平常也是在外面跑或是去釣魚，也沒多考慮就答應了。

「只有Leader？」

松本勾起眉角，疑惑的看著櫻井，想著自己是不是聽錯了。

「目前是的。」

櫻井看著手中的紙本文件，將其中一份抽出遞給大野，說那節目邀請的一些女來賓都挺可愛的。

「欸～大叔可以跟可愛的女孩子上節目，羨慕～」

二宮這回徹底醒了，嚷嚷著自己都不能遇到漂亮的女人，要相葉等等陪自已吃飯好撫慰自己受傷的心靈。

五人又聊了一會便準備離開，櫻井和人有約先行走了，相葉和二宮則真的打算去喝酒，大野看著二宮拉著相葉一溜煙的跑了，轉頭看向站在自己身旁的松本。

「那、松潤回家小心，我也先走了。」

大野微仰頭淡笑著和松本道別，卻還沒走兩步就被松本拉住。

「Leader晚上有事嗎？一起吃飯？」

「欸？......是沒什麼事，真難得你會想跟我吃飯。」

「你在說什麼啊，一直很喜歡跟你吃飯啊。」

松本鬆開抓住大野上臂的手改將整條手臂掛在大野肩上，略矮一些的大野也任由弟弟這麼為所欲為，抬手捏了捏對方的肉肉的手掌。

「自己付錢喔......我今天身上沒帶什麼錢。」

「......知道啦。」

松本順勢握住大野的手，說是手也不對，只有剛剛在自己手心搔癢的拇指。  
大野有些尷尬的抽回手，沒有注意到松本一瞬間皺起的眉頭，但很快又裝作沒事般問大野晚餐要吃什麼。

「不要說咖哩。」

「幹嘛這樣，很好吃啊！」

「好，吃咖哩，吃完去你家。」

「好啊......等一下！吃咖哩跟去我家有什麼關係？！」

「來不及了。」

「不要。」

「大野さん......拜託～」

松本貼近大野耳邊，向自家隊長撒嬌，臉頰貼在大野肩上磨蹭，嗓音軟軟甜甜的讓大野無法拒絕。

「......太狡猾了。」

「哼哼～走吧，吃飯。」

大野一臉哀怨的表情，想松本明知道自己對這種撒嬌攻勢最無招架之力的。  
松本像偷腥的貓得意笑了，勾著大野招了計程車直接去大野家附近的小店家用餐。

兩人吃飽回到大野家後大野又以因為冰箱裡沒東西可以招待拉著松本出門去超商，兩人挑了幾罐啤酒、麥茶和零食，要去結帳時大野突然快步走向某一冰櫃。  
離開超商時變成松本拎著兩袋塑膠袋，而大野一個人只捧著小小的蛋糕走著。松本看著大野心滿意足地捧著方才發現的小蛋糕，大野才解釋每次想買都跟這小小甜品擦身而過。

「松潤真的很幸運呢。」

大野轉頭笑著說道，眼睛彎彎的勾出了松本最喜歡的眼尾，松本看得有些出神，還好大野已經回頭沒發現自己失態。

大野一回到家就衝進廚房拿了叉子，又跟松本說飲料們就放進冰箱就可以了，要喝什麼自己拿。等松本回到客廳時大野已經吃掉了一半的蛋糕，見松本出現向對方招招手，等對方走近叉了一小口蛋糕湊上前。

松本張口吃下，甜膩到雞皮疙瘩，松本知道不是因為那軟綿的甜點，而是隱忍著那大野幾乎讓自己失控的親暱舉動下的結果。

「沾到了，這裡。」

「嗯？」

松本伸手用拇指擦拭大野下唇的奶油，爾後手也當然得收回自己舔了一下，果不其然看到傻愣的大野。

「大ちゃん真的毫無防備呢，真可愛。」

「對一個大叔說什麼呢你！」

「大叔有什麼不對，我喜歡就好。」

「......哈？！」

松本沒有回應大野，只是坐在一旁看著大野微笑，就在大野被盯的背脊發涼想起身時手機傳來二宮專屬的來電答鈴。

「啊......真狡猾啊。」

「到底在說什麼啊？！」

大野莫名其妙地看了眼松本，接起電話卻是醉醺醺的二宮和相葉。

『Leader！愛你喔！』

『我也是喔！愛你喔！』

大野一接起電話連放到耳邊都不需要就聽到另一頭對著話筒吶喊的聲音，讓大野不禁蹙眉，說了句不要喝太多便想掛電話，怎知松本一把搶過了手機。

「Nino，行了吧，這樣子要持續到什麼時候？」

『......MJ？MJ？！你居然跟Leader在一起？！』

「是啊，我受不了了。」

『弟弟唷......太狡猾了！卑鄙的傢伙！等著！我們現在就過去！』

二宮說完啪的一聲掛了電話，大野覺得自己被隱瞞了什麼，而眼前的松本決意今天攤牌，連二宮和相葉都準備要過來了，難道只有自己被蒙在鼓裡？想到還有一人不在現場，不禁想開個玩笑。

「不會連小翔都要過來了吧？到底什麼事我不知道啊......」

松本看著大野的眼神讓大野無法好好把話說完，只覺得這弟弟今天反覆無常莫名其妙的，該不會已經喝醉了吧？

「櫻井さん？他和你說了？」

「所以說到底是什麼啊......」

「看來是還沒，那好，也讓他過來。」

「喂！潤！再這樣我要生氣了喔！」

大野終於受不了被松本那樣敷衍無視，稍微提高了音量卻換來松本可憐兮兮的小狗眼神。

「......大ちゃん很快就會知道的......再等等。」

松本湊近握住大野的手，要大野相信不是什麼壞事，只是團裡的人有些事想和隊長說。

「......到底怎麼回事啦......」

大野被松本認真的眼神看的心虛，移開了視線默默的抽回自己被捂熱的手，感覺熱度一路蔓延至臉上。抓了一瓶啤酒放棄的窩在沙發角落喝了起來，一邊觀察著打正電話給櫻井的松本。

松本打完電話又回到大野身邊，望著不打算理自己的大野，過了一會將頭靠上對方肩膀。

「......還在生氣？」

「氣，當然氣。」

聽到大野黏糊糊的回答讓松本忍不住笑了，果然大ちゃん最可愛了。

兩人沒再說話，大野靜靜喝完手上的啤酒，而松本則闔眼靠著對方，大野最後也放鬆地靠在松本身上，沒一會就開始神遊。

將近半小時兩個醉鬼才抵達大野家，跌跌撞撞地進到屋裡，二宮一看到大野便撲了上去。

「大叔～」

「......喝了不少啊，Nino。」

聞到二宮身上的酒味不禁蹙眉，而對方直接坐到自己腿上，一上來就抓著自己的衣服聞嗅。

「大叔聞起來好甜......」

「剛剛吃了蛋糕來著。」

松本給兩人倒了杯水，讓也有些站不穩的相葉坐下，又折返到門口就這麼出去了。

「......欸～？J走掉了？」

終於把臉從大野頸邊抬起的二宮聽到關門聲才看向唯一清醒的大野，而大野也一臉狐疑，眉角垂著無辜的搖頭表示也不明白為何松本突然離開。

「那、Leader知道了嗎？」

相葉突然湊近，抬起二宮的小腿和大野併排坐著，小鹿眼睛水汪汪地望著大野，充滿疑惑又帶著屬於相葉的暖意，淺淺的笑著，不像松本那樣的尖銳。

「不、知、道！」

又是這問題，大野不滿的噘嘴，推了推掛在自己身上的二宮，問對方到底是怎麼回事。

「而且連翔都要過來，到底什麼事這麼嚴重。」

「不～不嚴重，只是累積太久了會爆炸的～」

二宮帶著濃濃鼻音軟軟回應，也說既然松本都把人約齊了，那就等人都到再公布答案。

「......好熱......」

「你不要坐在我身上就不會熱。」

大野又推了推賴在自己身上的二宮，對方卻只是軟軟一句腰痠大野便動也不敢動，就怕對方又閃到腰。

沒多久門鈴響了，相葉爬起身搖搖晃晃的走去開門，松本提著超商的塑膠袋，從裡頭撈出醒酒藥遞給相葉，開了另外一瓶來到二宮身邊。一手貼上二宮的額頭輕推讓對方抬頭，二宮也不反抗張嘴給松本餵藥。

「小孩子。」

「MJ最棒了。」

松本將水杯遞給二宮，而二宮也只是望著那杯水，再抬頭看著松本，松本挑眉將水塞到對方手裡。

「小氣。」

相葉脫了外套座躺在沙發另一端，松本無奈的替對方將外套掛起，而櫻井也在這時到了。

「哇......這是什麼情形？」

櫻井進門一臉訝異，轉頭看向松本，只見對方點了點頭，櫻井便明白接下來的事了。

「翔くん......」

大野一看到櫻井便求救似的望著對方，二宮見狀抬手遮住大野的眼睛。

「不可以唷，Leader，這樣犯規的喔。」

「......那可以告訴我到底怎麼回事了嗎？」

「啊......那個啊......該怎麼說呢......」

二宮轉頭看向其他人。

「相葉ちゃん、松潤、翔くん，可以吧，決定好了喔......現在反悔還來得及喔。」

二宮的手還放在大野臉上，力道不重，溫溫熱熱得讓大野感覺挺舒服的，便也沒甩開二宮的手。  
沒有人回答二宮，都只是點了點頭，櫻井有些緊張地抓住松本的手，小聲的問對方這樣沒問題嗎？松本僅僅回握住櫻井，看著對方搖頭說，我不知道。

「那......大野さん。」

「是？」

二宮幾度想開口，但卻發現沒有那勇氣，咬了咬下唇，豁出去的吻上大野的唇。大野震驚的推開二宮，早有心理準備的卻還是覺得心裡悶悶的，刺疼的令人難受。跌坐在地板上，二宮想的卻不是自己的腰或是撞到的地方，而是大野驚慌地推開自己的表情。

「你做什麼啊？！」

「......好痛......」

二宮摸摸自己的胸口，沒有回答大野，想著接下來肯定要被討厭了，不敢抬頭看大野的表情，怕看到對方嫌棄厭惡得表情。難過的同時又忍不住嘲笑自己，怎麼會這麼喜歡一個人到無法自拔的地步。

「大野さん......我們啊，很喜歡你喔。」

最靠近大野的相葉站起身，看了一眼二宮，雙手放上大野的肩膀稍稍使力讓大野轉身看看二宮現在的樣子。

「我們啊......喜歡Leader喜歡的不得了喔......」

「......不......」

大野錯愕地望著相葉，又回頭看向二宮，對方低著頭，緊抓這胸前衣襟的手卻讓自己忍不住皺眉，有些擔心對方是不是受傷了。

「......我不能理解啊。」

大野轉頭看向櫻井和松本，希望兩人能給自己的一個答案。剛剛唇上的觸感太衝擊，兩人臉上的表情也不像是在開玩笑。

「......大叔......不喜歡嗎？」

二宮終於抬頭，雙眼泛紅濕潤，聲音顫抖著，抓住沙發爬起身。

「大野さん，你不接受也沒關係，只是，我們想讓你知道，我們的想法。」

櫻井鬆開松本的手，走上前。松本也跟上與對方並肩，大野看著在自己周圍的隊友們無措的找不到用詞回應，只能搖頭。

「……我們知道了……」

松本低頭抹了把臉，深深嘆了口氣。

「大叔……好痛喔……這裡……」

二宮緊緊抓著胸口的衣服，睫毛一顫一顫的已經掛上淚珠，大野突然覺得心疼，最倔強的二宮因自己而落淚，自己是否做錯了什麼？

「……我……為什麼啊？明明比你們還差勁，為什麼？」

大野只覺得疑惑，先不論自己是男的，個性不好脾氣古怪，其他四人只要開口，世上有誰會說不？

「不要說這種話，大ちゃん。」

相葉蹙眉上前，雙手握住大野的手，緊了緊。想緊緊將大野摟緊懷裡，想擁抱對方，想讓對方感受到溫暖，卻又擔心著是否會被厭惡，很快又收了手。

看著眼前的相葉，大野感覺腦袋熱熱的，臉頰也是，想逃離眼前讓自己羞恥的困境退了幾步，視線轉了一圈回到二宮身上。

「……我不懂……這太奇怪了！」

大野心慌又害怕，這局面走錯一步等著自己的就是懸崖，害怕因自己錯誤的決定而釀成悲劇。

「你們有沒有想過我的感受啊？！突然全部這樣說喜歡我？！太奇怪了吧？這什麼新一代的玩笑嗎？！笨蛋！」

恐懼最後演變成了委屈，有些惱的低吼了出聲。

微喘著望著其餘四人，多希望真的像自己說的一樣只是個笑話，只想得到一個答案。

「回答我啊......」

無力地低下頭，抹了抹臉，手卻收不回來，輕抓搔額頭，想逃避這尷尬，不知道該怎麼辦。

二宮緩慢地走向大野，拉開對方的手硬是擠進對方懷裡，雙手環上大野的腰肢緊緊抱住對方。  
本還想推開腰間的桎梏，但聽到二宮在耳邊委屈的抽鼻子，抬起的手也變成放在對方背上拍撫安慰。

「......我說你們有想過要怎麼辦嗎？」

「沒有……松潤那個笨蛋太臨時了。」

將臉埋在大野頸間的二宮悶悶的說道，嗅著大野身上好聞的味道感到放鬆，讓自己注意力放在這讓自己沈迷的香味上似乎就不那麼難受了。

放棄似的抓扒頭髮，低喃著真是一群笨蛋。

「啊……真是的......總之你們今天先回去，都回去想想該怎麼辦。」

「我不要回去。」

二宮抓著大野的衣服拒絕道，好不容易能這樣正大光明的擁抱喜歡的人，不想就這樣放手。

「......那就Nino留下，反正我也想單獨談談。」

等送走其他人已經過了午夜，回到屋裡的大野只覺得累，進房間找了睡衣準備去洗澡，才想到還有個人跟在自己身後，也挑了件柔軟舒適的短袖給二宮當睡衣。

「去洗澡，其他等等再說。」

將二宮推進浴室裡，大野其實有些心慌，被二宮沉默地盯著看說沒有壓力是騙人的，但自己現也不知該如何回應。收拾完客廳又去給二宮準備客房，雖說是客房但大野基本沒接待過人過夜所以床單什麼的都沒罩上，趕緊趁二宮洗澡時將東西準備好。

洗完澡出來的二宮沒有依照大野的指示到客房去，而是直接去了廚房喝了一大杯水，感覺胃舒服一點便又回到主臥，趁大野洗澡時偷偷聞嗅對方枕頭，坐在對方床上發愣。毛巾掛在頭上也懶得擦乾，想著該如何向大野表明自己的心意。

回到房間看到二宮坐在自己床上大野一點都不意外，走上前站在二宮正前方，低頭看著對方蓋著毛巾的頭頂，看到對方褲子上的水痕知道對方肯定沒有好好擦乾頭髮。嘆了口氣抬手幫二宮擦拭還帶著濕氣的頭髮，之後又替對方吹乾，再度站到對方面前本想問清楚早些時間的那吻，卻不知該如何開口。二宮緩慢的抬起手拉住大野的衣襬，身子往前傾了些將額頭靠上大野的腹部。

「智是不能接受還是不相信我們？」

像是聽得到大野的想法似的，二宮開口詢問大野，沒想到二宮會這麼直接反倒讓大野啞口。

「應該說不敢相信吧......」

沉默了許久大野才嘆了一口氣回應，說實話自己從沒去特別討好誰，就算是主動表明好感的女星們也一樣，應該說已經完全對談戀愛沒有任何慾望了。

「同時四個人說喜歡我，又不是愛情劇，這根本不可能的事啊。」

「......也是呢，智一定覺得我們在開玩笑。」

大野好一會才注意到二宮開始以自己的名字稱呼自己，感覺兩人之間的距離急速的縮短，讓大野有些莫名害羞，有種被對方看透的感覺。

「那就只能證明給智看了。」

二宮抬頭將下巴靠在大野軟軟的肚子上，掛起平常那略抿嘴的笑容，大野心想對方果然是永遠的十七歲，這角度看起來異常的幼齒可愛。

抬手揉揉二宮柔軟的髮絲，大野輕嘆了口氣。

「......我比較好奇你們怎麼會覺得是喜歡，而不是其他情感？」

「嗯......智認為喜歡一個人會是什麼感覺呢？應該說，會想做些什麼？」

「想和對方分享一切，想看著對方，做什麼第一個想到的都是對方吧？」

「還有呢？」

「還有？」

「還有喔......像這樣......」

二宮站起身，雙手沒有離開大野的腰間，慢慢滑到大野後腰將對方圈住，所有動作都相當緩慢，小心翼翼的。害怕再一次被拒，擔心大野會感到噁心，二宮緊張的湊近對方唇瓣，卻微微顫抖著。

大野愣愣的看著二宮貼近，唇上的溫熱讓自己不知該做何反應，但說實話並不討厭。感覺到對方的小心翼翼，連腰間的雙手都能感覺僵硬顫抖，唇上的觸感也只是輕輕觸碰而已。

二宮閉著眼等待著再度被推開，後腦勺的頭髮卻突然被抓住，被迫抬頭。

「痛、唔......」

才想開口求大野鬆手，對方壓上來的吻讓二宮又驚又喜，雖然不怎麼溫柔但二宮依舊配合對方張嘴。一開始感覺出大野有些猶豫，二宮試探性伸舌輕舔了舔，口腔立刻被大野入侵，強硬的讓二宮忍不住發出了軟膩的輕吟。

大野放開二宮前略用力咬了口對方唇瓣，退開來看了看被自己咬腫又濕潤的嘴唇，又觀察起二宮的表情。微喘著，雙眼因疼痛帶著水氣有些朦朧，有種說不上來的色氣。

「大ちゃん......」

感覺出大野想主導，二宮軟下姿態，帶著鼻音軟軟的輕喚。

「......感覺不壞，你看起來超色的。」

大野笑了出來，又低頭啄吻二宮的唇，卻沒繼續深入，直到自己滿意了才推了推二宮示意對方躺上床去。

二宮爬上床沒有立刻就躺下，等著大野躺好才鑽到對方懷裡。二宮樂壞了，臉蛋蹭了蹭大野的胸膛，抬頭望著對方，嘴眼滿是掩藏不了的笑意。

大野被二宮看得有些害羞尷尬，二宮的雙眸在黑夜中因窗戶透進來的微光顯而閃亮，大野搔了搔臉順勢將手蓋上二宮的眉眼。

「快睡。」

「嘻......晚安。」

大野清醒過來時身旁已經沒有人，導致大野有些懷疑昨晚是不是只是自己做了場夢，爬起身漱洗完，才想著要去吃早餐就看到有人已經將早餐準備好放在餐桌上，而那人則縮在陽台上抽菸。

二宮聽到聲響站起身回頭望去，看到大野睡眼惺忪的模樣忍不住笑了。

「早安。」

「早安......腰還好嗎？」

大野看著二宮有些僵硬的動作，想起昨晚對方說過腰痠，不知道是否舊傷又復發。

「啊......是有些不太舒服，等等可能得去看個醫生。」

說是晚點自己還要錄影，雖然不用一直站著但為了不出什麼意外還是去看一下比較好。

「我陪你去吧。」

大野坐下來用餐，朝二宮招招手要對方也快來吃。

「明明是我做得早餐。」

「我家的食材，怎麼都算我請你。」

兩人吃完早餐也換了衣服，招了計程車去了二宮平常復健診所。大野在一旁看著二宮趴在診療床上被醫師推按腰部，不時發出隱忍的輕吟和小聲喊疼。

看了一會大野好奇的詢問醫師自己是否能在家裡替二宮這樣按摩，醫師聽了很熱情的解釋和指導，並讓大野試著做一遍。

「這裡，手這樣按。」

醫師為了讓大野動作直接拉起二宮的衣襬，連褲頭都往下拉了些，讓二宮忍不住叫了出來。  
大野認真聽著，手指在二宮後腰背間游移，二宮屏息就怕疼痛突然來襲。似是知道二宮的心情，大野循序漸進的加重力道讓二宮適應。大野溫熱的掌心貼在剛按摩完的地方更顯得炙熱，二宮驚覺到再繼續下去可不妙，趕緊提醒兩人時間差不多了。

醫師又叮嚀了幾句才放兩人離開，坐在計程車裡二宮覺得臉有些熱，完全不敢和大野視線接觸，就怕自己洩漏出自己的情緒。

大野感覺到二宮刻意避開自己，以為是剛剛自己弄疼了對方心情正不好，伸手拍拍對方大腿似是安慰似是要對方別鬧脾氣。

二宮只覺得臉熱得無法冷卻下去，掏出手機想轉移自己的注意力，傳了訊息給其他人自己錄影會到下午才結束，待會有無要到電視台去的，可以來帶大野去吃午飯什麼的。

**我  
"大叔要陪我到電視台  
有誰要帶大叔去吃午餐嗎？(ﾟ∀ﾟ)"  
翔さん  
"我應該可以～"  
MJ  
"我要拍戲。"  
相葉  
"我要出外景！இдஇ"  
大叔  
"說的好像我不在群組裡似的！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ"  
翔さん  
"大野さん想吃什麼？  
蕎麥麵？(*´∀`)~♥"  
我  
"翔さん今天emoji很多喔"  
翔さん  
"(๑´ڡ`๑)手機內建的，哈哈哈！"  
大叔  
"我要吃拉麵ヽ(`Д´)ノ"  
翔さん  
"沒問題！待會見！(ゝ∀･) "**

**  
**

放下手機二宮忍不住笑了，笑說都是大野的錯，櫻井開始學對方使用emoji，都快真的變成翔子姐姐了。

大野反駁著自己連訊息都很少在回了，更別說常使用表情符號了，這不能怪他。說著又滑了一下手機才發現快到目的地，收了手機望著二宮。

「怎麼了？」

「你太瘦了。」

邊說邊伸手拉了拉二宮身上的衣服，兩人身高明明差不多，最近體重倒是沒有注意過，但大野怎麼看都覺得自己的衣服在對方身上還有些大件。

「......我知道了。」

不知該如何反駁的二宮只能點點頭，總不能和大野吃飯很麻煩，自己想到或是真的很餓了才會去吃飯，每次這麼說都會被其他人教訓。

「要記得吃飯啊。」

大野默默說了一句，收好手機準備下車。兩人一起到了攝影棚，大野的出現讓不少人感到驚訝，因為節目開播到現在幾年了也沒見大野來探幾次班，這次居然還是一起出現。稍微打了招呼二宮便拉著大也到休息室去，小玄關再加四張塌塌米的大小，雖然很小但畢竟還是單人一間，單獨的空間還是讓人比較放鬆。

二宮換了衣服看還有些時間，離開一會回來手上拿個瓶裝飲料和零食，放在小桌上。

「大叔就在這等翔さん吧，櫃子裡有枕頭，這些也可以吃。」

二宮拍拍零嘴，看著坐在桌子邊已經在放空的大野，忍不住湊上前偷親了口才站起身。

「那，我走了。」

「噢......加油。」

大野眨了眨眼睛，發現自己好像習慣二宮這樣突如其來的親吻，雖然還是會嚇一跳，卻不排斥。揮了揮手送二宮離開，看著門好一會想著這樣下去到底是好是壞，最後覺得實在是無聊便拿了二宮的枕頭和薄被躺下來沒多久便睡著了。

櫻井來到二宮的休息室時剛過正午，敲了幾次門都無人回應，又試探性的喊了幾聲依舊沒有動靜。懷疑大野是不是離開去別的地方，但也沒收到通知，疑惑著掏出手機打了電話，立刻聽到門的對面響起了大野的手機鈴聲。櫻井取消了通話，轉動門把發現沒鎖，小心翼翼的開門進入就看到大野縮在角落睡著。

「睡太熟了吧......」

櫻井無奈的笑了出來，輕手輕腳的脫了鞋放下東西，慢慢靠近大野。而睡得不省人事的大野只露出半顆頭在外，櫻井只能勉強看到對方的眼睛，伸手拍拍大野的肩膀想叫醒對方。

「大野さん？」

「嗯......」

大野聽到自己的名字有了點反應，稍微睜開眼，看著櫻井眨了眨，好一會才開口。

「......中午了？」

「是的，中午了。」

櫻井望著呆愣的大野忍不住笑了，伸手揉揉對方沒有做造型而柔軟的頭髮，卻被對方揮開。

「又不是小孩子。」

「再繼續賴床就是了。」

「起來了啦。」

大野一鼓作氣坐起身，瞪了櫻井一眼才爬起來折毯子，和枕頭一起放回櫃子裡。感覺眼睛有點乾澀，習慣性的抬手想揉，被櫻井眼明手快得抓住。

「點眼藥水吧，別揉。」

「喔......」

大野眨著眼順著櫻井的動作坐下，櫻井從包裡找出眼藥水，左手輕抬大野的下巴後貼著大野的側頸右手完成點藥的動作。看著大野因藥水反射性的闔上眼，這才發現兩人的姿勢有點過於親密，近在眼前的唇瓣誘惑著自己。

「......可以吻你嗎？」

「......你怎麼跟Nino一樣。」

大野低下頭，抹去臉上滑下的眼藥水，吸了吸鼻子又抬頭看著跪在自己面前，眼睛圓圓的睜著，充滿小動物可憐感的望著自己的櫻井。

「你......是狗啊。」

伸手捏了把櫻井的臉頰，發現自己被對方那期待的眼神望著感到背脊發毛，移開了視線要對方收拾一下準備走了。

「是......」

櫻井抱著小小的失望回答，默默收拾自己的東西邊想著真應該像Nino一樣突襲的，事先提問擺明著會被拒絕啊，昨天都那個樣子了。

「喂。」

已經穿好鞋站在玄關看著把情緒寫在臉上櫻井，無奈嘆了口氣，沒想到對方會因為這樣而這麼鬱卒，等對方收拾好靠近玄關，朝對方招了招手要對方靠近自己。

「嗯？怎麼了？」

聽到大野叫自己過去，櫻井收拾自己鬱悶的心情又掛起笑湊近，畢竟是大野啊。

大野等對方足夠靠近了，伸手抓住櫻井的衣領拉近，有些粗魯的讓彼此嘴唇撞在一起。

「這樣可以了吧？」

太過害羞反而變得暴躁，大野問的不耐，迅速的鬆開對方轉身打開門打算離開。

「等、等等！」

雖然有些疼，但大野確確實實的親了自己，櫻井開心得趕緊穿鞋了上去還不忘把門帶上。追上大野便發現對方微紅了臉卻裝鎮定，連耳尖紅紅的，果然很可愛啊。

兩人去了大野指定的拉麵店，躲在隱蔽的角落裡沒什麼注意到兩人。一點完餐大野就直盯著對面的櫻井，被猛瞧的人無措的轉頭看了看確定不是身後有什麼才開口詢問是怎麼了。

「我直白一點問，你也跟Nino一樣對我有慾望嗎？」

「欸？！」

驚恐地看著語出驚人的大野，差點忘了要壓低音量，趕緊抬手遮住自己的嘴，櫻井覺得這是過三十歲之後第一次被這麼問得這麼惶恐。

「唉......這要怎麼說......」

「Sex?」

「......要說Sex的話我還不知道，但是想要和你在一起的慾望倒是有的。親吻那些也是會想要......等一下，你剛剛說Nino對你有性慾？」

「......也不是。」

大野歪頭癟嘴，想了一下還是將昨晚的情況簡略和櫻井說了。

「......是你被Nino撩撥了吧？」

「大概吧，Nino很厲害啊。」

心想著你們這些人都很厲害啊，居然會喜歡我這樣的人，不一直嫌棄我在OFF的狀態嗎？

「那......你怎麼想呢？昨晚的事情。」

「不知道，一個一個問清楚了再說，怎麼想都覺得你們又再耍我。」

但想了想，大家也都是三十多歲的人了，難道還分不清楚什麼是情愛什麼是友情嗎？想到這大野忍不住嘆了口氣，這次真的被丟了個一點都不知該如何是好的難題啊。怎麼最後壓力在自己身上啊？這也太不公平了吧？

「麻煩死了你們這些人......」

大野忍不住抱怨，黏糊糊的，聽在櫻井耳裡像是在撒嬌。為了不惹大野生氣，櫻井識相的低頭道歉。

「你也不用怕大家會鬧得不愉快，我們也只是想......還有機會時向你表明我們的心意吧......大家都是成年人了。」

「也是......沒有結果可別怨我啊。」

「不會的。」

兩人又聊了一會餐點就上桌，兩人迅速地解決了拉麵，一起出了店家卻都覺得還有點嘴饞。

「去吃甜點嗎？吃完送你回去。」

「好。」

兩人找了間日式甜品的小店家，享用前還特地拍了照給相葉，光是看到對方回信的文字都能感受到對方的激動。

兩人慢吞吞地吃完點心，櫻井開車送大野回家，因為晚點還有約便也沒多停留，送完大野便走了。

回到家的大野想著離晚餐還有一段時間，也不知道要做什麼，坐在房間裡莫名就窩上了床，身子一倒被子一拉就睡了過去。

「嗯......誰啊......」

把大野吵醒的是手機鈴聲，迷迷糊糊地爬起身，摸索了好一會才摸到早已不再唱歌的手機，拿起一看發現是相葉，沒多想就打了回去。

「喂......」

「啊、Leader在睡覺啊，抱歉吵你起床了，可以先幫我開門嗎？我帶了晚餐。」

「......喔。」

掛了電話的大野才發現自己竟然乖乖聽話要給相葉開門，但人都到門口了也不能不開門。不情願的打開門，就看到相葉效的爽朗，兩手提了大包小包的袋子。

「新鮮蔬菜喔！」

一看就知道是出外景時收穫的新鮮蔬果，相葉一進門便直接進到廚房去，二話不說就開始準備料理晚餐，毫不客氣地當自家來使用廚房。

「大ちゃん來幫忙吧，這樣比較快。」

「喔......」

相葉拉過呆站在廚房門口的大野，講了一下自己想做的料理，邊把砧板和菜刀放到大野面前，讓大野切菜。料理過程中相葉斷斷續續說著今天出外景時碰到有趣或新鮮的事情，大野都只是默默聽著，偶爾應幾聲，或是被相葉逗得笑出來。

兩人慢條斯理地準備晚餐，等終於上桌能享用時已經過了一個多小時。大野連米飯都等不及就先夾了菜，驚訝於蔬菜的美味，感嘆說著好吃。

「相葉ちゃん越來越會料理了啊。」

又塞了口菜才接過相葉遞來的飯碗，稱讚著對方的廚藝越來越進步，笑說這樣以後嵐就有兩個大廚，自己等著吃就行了。臉頰塞得鼓鼓的，嘴角勾著看得出因為美味的晚餐而開心著。

相葉坐到對面，看著埋頭吃飯的大野也是滿足了，不時替對方夾靠近自己這邊的菜，直到對方吃不下，剩下的才通通進相葉的肚裡。吃飽相葉俐落的收拾洗碗，也沒讓大野幫忙，整理完便準備走了。

「這麼快？」

大野有些訝異，還以為對方會想留下來過夜，不自覺跟著相葉走到玄關，那人才轉身面對自己。

「我也想留下來啊......可是大ちゃん不喜歡吧？明早還有錄影，而且我怕我待在這沒法好好睡覺。」

相葉露出招牌無辜臉，唇尖翹著微微嘟嘴，片刻便微頃身湊近大野。

「看在我這麼貼心的份上，獎賞給個吻吧？」

大野望著相葉，想著這些人是不是都講好了，怎麼每個人都想要個吻？

「你們是講好的？Kiss什麼的。」

「沒有啊......Nino都得到你的kiss了，所以我也想要啊......」

看著一臉無辜的相葉，心裡想著這些人到底是被什麼刺激了，一個個都不對勁了。

「......相葉ちゃん，你認真想過了嗎？」

「嗯，自慰的時候總想到大ちゃん喔。」

「你、你在說什麼啊！笨蛋！」

聽到如此直接的自白大野覺得羞恥而臉紅，腦羞的要相葉閉嘴，放棄溝通的去推相葉，說對方可以離開了。

「唉～大ちゃん好冷淡。」

相葉伸手一撈將大野抱進懷裡，低頭親吻對方軟嫩的頰，故意發出啾的聲響，像是在親吻小孩子似的。

「那我走了。」

相葉笑著鬆手，心裡有些失落，但不想造成大野的困擾，故作瀟灑的轉身離開。大野看著闔上的門板尷尬的抓了抓後腦勺，無奈的嘆了口氣決定先不去想這件事。

隔日一早的錄影是五個人一起，大野進電視台前有些擔心氣氛會尷尬，結果尷尬的只有自己，大家一如往常的相處讓大野鬆了口氣。但因昨晚的事情大野總忍不住觀察起相葉，感覺出對方今天有些安靜，相葉果然因為昨天的事消沉了。

「時間差不多了，走吧。」

櫻井時間一到便招呼大家準備錄影，坐在相葉旁邊的大野站起身來伸懶腰，卻在相葉往門口走的時候伸手輕拉了下對方。相葉理解的緩下腳步，兩人走在最後面，等大家過轉角，大野拉住相葉，等對方低頭想聽自己講話時便迅速的在唇上親了口。

「走了。」

看相葉傻愣的望著自己不禁覺得好笑，握住對方的手牽著人往攝影棚走。

「大ちゃん太狡猾了......」

相葉反應過來紅了臉，無奈的笑了出來，果然很喜歡啊，這樣的大ちゃん。

兩人在快進入攝影棚時就分開了手，大野心情愉悅的和二宮胡鬧做開場，心裡對其他四人的告白已經有了明確的想法。理清自己的心情之後也輕鬆了許多，只剩一人需要去做最後的確定。

大野沒有急著要去找松本，而松本也沒有主動的意思，其他三人等的都急了卻不能怎麼辦，一個月就這麼過去了。因演唱會的緣故五人都開始變的忙碌，尤其是松本，總是開會忙到沒日沒夜。

某日松本招集五人開會討論演唱會的事，嗓子卻明顯的沙啞，戴著口罩眼睛也有些浮腫，一看就是感冒。開會期間大野盯著松本長長的睫毛看，大概是因酸澀而半閉的眸子，看向自己時發現自己又在發呆而蹙眉，就算帶著口罩還是難掩他的特有的氣質，現在帶著不同的心情看著覺得果然能勾人啊，那雙眼睛。

「大野さん，有在聽嗎？」

松本無奈的看著大野，對方總是在開會的時候容易神遊到別處，見那人終於回過神來又再講了一遍，嗓子發癢的讓松本得不時清喉咳幾下。好不容易開完會時間也晚了，大家各自散去之後大野叫住了松本，問對方晚上有沒有安排。

「沒有......我要回去休息了，怎麼了嗎？」

「啊、沒事，你去休息吧。」

要松本趕緊回家休息，感冒加重就不好了，說完轉身就走也沒給松本機會詢問到底怎麼回事。松本望著大野離去的方向心裡有些空蕩，嘆了口氣忍下追上去的衝動，拖著疲憊的身子回家去。

"叮咚！"

整理完東西，洗了澡，已經爬上床的松本聽到門鈴聲響一肚子火都上來了，動作不自覺有些粗魯。

「誰？」

松本大力的推開門險些撞到來者，那人無辜望著松本，緊貼著身後的牆。好一會見松本沒反應才垂下眼，用著可憐兮兮的語氣軟軟的說原來松潤不歡迎我啊。

「大野さん......？」

松本有些反應不過來，好一會才意識到自己方才失禮的行為，趕緊向大野道歉。大野只是應了聲，靠近松本推著對方進屋。

「有吃藥了嗎？」

「沒有......」

大野從塑膠袋裡找出感冒成藥，伸手摸了摸松本的後頸，又從袋裡拿出退熱貼。將藥放到松本手上要對方先去吃藥，這才將小提袋放下，脫去帽子口罩等遮掩自己容貌的東西。

等松本回到身邊，讓對方轉過身貼上了退熱貼，牽起對方的手回到臥室。

「快睡覺。」

大野將松本塞進床鋪裡，才要走就被對方拉住，沒有做造型的頭髮軟軟的垂著柔和了松本的平時的尖銳，有些鬆垮的短袖棉衣讓大野看到線條明顯的鎖骨，轉了轉手腕想抽回卻使得對方握得更緊。

「為什麼......？」

嗓音破碎嘶啞，松本輕咳了一聲似乎是不滿自己聲音如此難聽，抬頭望著大野想知道對方為什麼來。

疲倦感和窗外暗淡的光源使得松本顯得有些脆弱，那問句彷彿像在撒嬌，大野抬起沒有限制的手揉上對方髮絲。

「想來......就來了，你平常都不願意讓我們來呢......」

松本像隻小狗般順從的低下頭感受對方溫柔的撫觸，突然覺得有些鼻酸。疲倦不堪又加上感冒帶來的不適，想休息，想要溫暖的懷抱，但礙於面子和自己倔強的脾氣，就算在團員面前也極少喊累。

「......要回去了？」

松本輕聲詢問，有些羞恥的不想抬頭看大野，不想承認自己想要大野的陪伴。

「咈咈咈......這麼難得的機會。」

大野一直想要和松本一起睡覺基本大家都知道的事，但松本卻一直拒絕，就算在節目上做做樣子也不肯。松本疑惑的抬頭，一時沒反應過來，大野趁勢掙脫說了句要去洗澡便離開房間。

「真是......」

等明白過來大野話中的意思才笑了出來，躺回被窩裡，盯著門板等著大野回來。

大野回到房間時看到松本已經累的闔上眼，輕手輕腳的湊近，才掀開被子一角床上的人便醒了。主動掀開被子，感受到大野還帶著微涼濕氣鑽進被窩而縮了縮，手臂猶豫著不知該擺哪而懸空。

輕笑了聲主動抱住松本，聽到對方說這樣會感冒便笑說那到時就換松潤照顧我了。松本將大野抱進懷裡時大野得意的笑了，感覺自己達成了什麼成就。

「潤......既然喜歡我，為什麼之前都不讓我接近？」

大野將腦袋移到和松本同一個枕頭上，望著松本，又被對方搧動的睫毛吸引了注意。松本沉默了一會，抬眼看向大野，抿了抿唇有些猶豫的開口。

「怕啊......怕陷的太深......怕我忍不住......」

「......好乖，不怕不怕。」

就算松本只講了隻字片語，大野卻能夠理解對方想表達什麼，有些事無法好好的用詞句表達，那種心情自己也懂。大野笑著拍拍松本的腦袋，湊近將對方抱進懷裡，輕聲說了句睡吧。

松本醒過來時大野還在睡，毫無防備的，半張臉埋在枕頭間的間隙裡，露出的耳朵讓松本想上前咬兩口。緩慢的撐起身子湊上前，用著氣音輕喚對方的名，沒一會那人便動了動，抬起手遮住耳朵。

「......太近了......」

看見耳尖泛紅讓松本心情大好，直接放掉支撐的雙手，壓到大野身上，滿足的熊抱住大野。

「早安，大野さん。」

「......潤，你晨勃了。」

兩人胡鬧了一會才起床，松本簡單的做了早點，吃飯時討論了一下兩人今天的行程，都要去公司便由松本當司機。和大野一起到公司後便分了手各自去忙，但不到中午便收到大野發在群組的訊息，問大家晚上有沒有空，要不要一起吃飯。中午過後大家都有空檔，松本先行預約了店家，晚上時間到時卻剩主約人沒出現。

「大叔約人自己遲到。」

二宮坐在位子上，看著最後出現的櫻井抱怨道，櫻井都已經遲到五分鐘了還不見大野人。打了電話也沒接更沒主動連繫，不知道有什麼事耽擱了。松本提議先點餐，工作人員剛走就見到人提著一小袋東西進包廂。

「抱歉，為了買東西有點遲了。」

大野一邊道歉一邊坐到其他人留給他的位子上。

「大叔你太慢了！」

靠近大野的二宮等人一坐定手就戳了上去，看對方沒反應又變本加利的揉捏。

「......約我們出來是......有答案了？」

「嘛、算是吧。」

嘴上這麼說，但大野沒有打算立刻就公布自己的答案，而是要大家先吃飯，吃飽就會知道了。大野搞這麼一齣反倒讓氣氛有些僵，罪魁禍首仿若毫無自覺的大快朵頤，其他人也只能默默在心裡嘆氣陪大野吃飯。

「謝謝招待。」

大野放下筷子雙手合十，站起身來拎著帶來的小袋子往外走，過了五分鐘後不見人回來才有人覺得奇怪。

「大ちゃん是掉進馬桶了嗎？」

聽到相葉這麼一說松本才覺得奇怪，身子一歪往大野的位子看去，發現對方的東西都帶走了。就在疑惑到底怎麼回事時二宮出聲要大家看手機，大野在群組發了條訊息。

"拿到禮物的就是我選擇的人喔。"

「禮物？」

大家翻了遍自己的包，桌上桌下也都看了遍沒發現任何東西，決定先去找大野再說。櫻井到先行到櫃台想結帳，卻發現大野已經把帳結了。店員在櫻井打算離開時給了櫻井一個小紙盒，說是大野先生給的。在櫻井旁邊的松本還沒反應過來店員也遞了小紙盒給他，依序也給了相葉和二宮。

「TOMICA？」

「大野さん說是禮物。」

店員一說完松本便衝出店家，看到大野在巷子口徘徊，見到松本出了店拔腿就跑，被看到的人反射性的追了上去。見松本跑，二宮推了一把相葉要對方也追上去，自己才和櫻井慢悠悠的跟在後面走著。

「所以他選擇了全部的人。」

二宮把玩著手上的小紙盒，櫻井則已經拆開拿出裡頭的玩具車。

「滿可愛的啊。」

櫻井看著盒子上的介紹，說是VOLKSWAGEN的紅白色箱型車，轉頭去看二宮的，對方的則是同牌子淺黃色的金龜車。兩人走到巷子口等著，看著不遠處相葉和松本一人一邊抓著大野的雙手拖著人往兩人的方向走。

「歡迎回來。」

看著一臉哀怨的大野，二宮忍不住笑出聲來。

「那麼，這就是你的答案？」

「......能不能先放開......」

「不行，等等你又偷跑。」

「那、是就點頭，不是就搖頭。」

大野無辜的噘嘴，縮著身子只想找個洞鑽。僵持著大約一分鐘大野才微微的點頭，小聲抱怨這這種事根本選擇不了。

「好的，皆大歡喜。」

二宮拍拍手讓兩人鬆手，相葉立刻舉手說提議去大野家，反正明天休假。

「不要！我明天要去釣魚！」

「要買下酒菜回去嗎？」

「不錯啊，我想吃佃煮。」

「翔さん你還吃啊？」

「下巴已經要多出一個了，翔ちゃん。」

「聽我講話啦！」

大野．被弟弟們欺負．智，開始後悔了。


End file.
